majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hai Sun
|latest = }} Hai Sun is a thirty-two year old Asian-American court clerk that aided in the courtroom shooting conspiracy. History At some point, Hai Sun began working as a court clerk at the Los Angeles County Courthouse. As a result, she had the combination to the evidence safe and is known to have worked for Judge Norris in 2015. She also somehow became interested in the Aryan movement at some point despite being Asian-American and got a small tattoo of a heart with a Swastika inside of it that she had for over a year by 2016. While working at the courthouse, Hai Sun began an affair with Deputy Erin Simms who was a high-ranking member of the Zyklon Brotherhood. When Martin Borja plotted to have Dwight Darnell shoot up the courtroom at his trial to get rid of all of the loose ends linking Martin to the Brotherhood, Simms enlisted Hai Sun in the plot. Using her access to the evidence safe, Hai Sun removed Dwight's gun, cut the disabling wire, loaded the weapon and replaced the evidence bag with another one upon which she had forged Jan Adamms' signature. Hai Sun then left work early before Dwight shot up the courtroom, seriously injuring Doctor Joe Bowman and killing Simms, DDA Barry Rosen, Marco Calderon and Assistant Chief Russell Taylor. After leaving work, Hai Sun took her car, luggage and cat from her apartment and disappeared. At some point that night, Hai Sun showed up at the Brotherhood apartments where Jordan Graff sent ten members of the gang out to collect Thai food for her. Jordan poisons the Thai food before giving it to her. Hai Sun throws up part of her meal which likely causes her to break her own back from the convulsions she goes through due to the poison, killing her. Hai Sun's body is then wrapped up in a rug and dumped in a room in the apartment complex away from where she had been killed. While investigating the courtroom shooting, the LAPD was able to link Hai Sun to it after realizing that Simms was part of the Brotherhood. Searching the apartment buildings, they found Hai Sun's body and the next day found the remnants of her last meal near an overflowing dumpster. Using security footage obtained by Buzz Watson from the Ladies Thai Palace where the poisoned food was bought, Major Crimes identified the ten men sent by Jordan to buy the food and arrested them in hopes that one would give up Jordan. Ultimately, Patrick Cox, a Brotherhood member whose fingerprints were found on the takeout bag agrees to give up Jordan in exchange for immunity and witness protection. Patrick confirms Jordan organized Hai Sun's murder, having sent the ten guys to the Thai place to create reasonable doubt. DDA Andrea Hobbs later states that instead of offering Jordan a deal, she will try him for the murder of Hai Sun before a jury of his peers "but we'll see." Trivia *Legally, due to her part in the conspiracy by loading the gun used by Dwight in the courtroom shooting, Hai Sun could be considered a murderer by proxy as she directly enabled Dwight's spree. Additionally, she is known to have committed forgery for forging Jan Adamms signature on the evidence bag. *Due to her Swastika tattoo and the unknown circumstances that led to her joining an Aryan gang despite being Asian-American, she is considered an unfortunate lost soul by Doctor Morales. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased